The University of Puerto Rico, School of Medicine, Pediatric HIV/AIDS Research Program has the mission to provide excellent interdisciplinary health care services and clinical research to children and adolescents infected or affected by HIV. This program is the referral center for pediatric HIV care for Puerto Rico and the Caribbean Basin and has contributed significantly to the health of HIV affected children and to the reduction of perinatal transmission in the Island. After more than a decade of clinical research, this unit has recruited over 550 individuals to clinical trials. Part of the Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Group since 1992, this unit has maintained excellent performance, in addition to outstanding recruitment and retention, and compliance with all regulatory requirements, contributing to the PACTG research agenda. During the last four years we have recruited 279 subjects to PACTG clinical trials, including perinatal, primary therapy, immune based therapy, and complications of HIV protocols; maintaining accrual significantly above the group median. Our unit's research team has contributed to the PACTG by participating as scientific and support committee members, protocol team members, and protocol chair and co-chair. One of our Community Advisory Board members, participates in the Community Constituency Group, and has significantly contributed to the achievements of this group. The Unit's personnel have the expertise to perform and conduct clinical trials, maintaining compliance with all local and federal regulations. The Unit is actively recruiting patients to PACTG clinical trials and will continue to enroll children, adolescent and pregnant women, maintaining high accrual, retention and performance. The Unit's main goal is to continue the collaborative work with the PACTG to accomplish the scientific research agenda.